


Between the cuts!

by Hope7579



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Actor Lan WangJi, Actor Wei WuXian, Alternate Universe, Budding Love, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope7579/pseuds/Hope7579
Summary: Lan WangJi is an action superstar and Wei WuXian is the boy next door/romantic hero. Both are the heartthrobs of the nation but the nation is overwhelmed when a mad director cats them, both straight guys, as couple in his upcoming gay drama. During the making of the movie both the actors are faced with truth about their selves which will not only affect their lives but also their careers!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have attached two images with the chapter, if you can't load it even in the new tab option, do let me know.

A Press Conference.

Reporter: Sir, this movie is looking amazing. We’ve had many questions answered by you and the cast about this project but your next venture sounds interesting. It’s a gay drama, love story and the rumor is that you’ve roped in Wei WuXian, our romantic hero and the action hero, Lan WangJi! Is it true?

Loud gasps could be heard from across the conference hall. No one knew about it but the reporter who asked the question.The said reporter got many stares and glares from his piers but he kept his gaze fixed on the director who seemed not at all surprised that his little secret was out.

Director: Hm…. Yes the story line for my next movie is the one where the lead characters are homosexual but the story is more than just some cliche gay drama, love story, as you preferred to mention. We’ll have separate meeting with you guys, soon. And… hm… about the cast, wouldn’t it be nice to see two of the most talented actors our country is produced in one frame?! The story line will bring out the best of their talents, if the both agree, that is!

After such a revelation about the director’s next venture, every other question asked, then, was about the upcoming unnamed project probably featuring Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi as lovers. The director carefully dodges every of those questions. The news spreads fast and its all over the media platform in the next few hours.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Lan XiChen decides to check on his brother and so he drives to himself to his brother’s place.

Lan XiChen knows the security password, so he lets himself in his brother’s home.He heads to Lan WangJi’s room but he is already and not in bed. It takes a few minutes before the younger of the brothers shows up.

LXC: WangJi.

LWJ: Good morning, brother.

LXC: Have you not heard about it?

LWJ: About what? What happened?

LXC: Check your phone. It’s all over the media! How can you not know?

Lan WangJi can see the concern in his brother’s eyes but when he went to sleep last night nothing of significance had happened and even his PR hadn’t called in on him. Lan WangJi fished out his phone from his trousers but before he could check any news, his phone flashes. Someone called him and because this was someone important and Lan WangJi knows this person personally, he picked up the phone, without hesitation.

~~~~~~~~~~

LWJ: My character is GAY!?!?

Director: WangJi, is that all you perceived from my narration of the story?

LWJ: No, I… my character is GAY!!

Director: WangJi, keep aside the fact that I want you to play a gay character, how did you like the story? Did you like it at all?

LWJ: The story is good. It’s not… not something we get to see every Friday

Director: Thanks, now do you know who has written this story? I have. And it took me almost a decade to come up something like this. My AD told me that I was writing an impossible to accept story and I know it’s going to be difficult fir me to work it out but i’m willing to try. Even if it means my failure, i’m willing to fail with this one. This is my most ambitious project! I’m wiling to risk my reputation, my career even my name because this is my dream. But I can’t ask you to do the same. I just can’t ask you to risk anything for someone else’s dream. If you can find it in yourself……

The director hands Lan WangJi the contract, at the end of which, two names were written, one signed with a short message and the other name waiting, his name.

Director: …the inspiration to play this character, to fail and fall and rise again as this character, to love and die and live forever, you know what to do.

The director gestures where Lan WangJi had to sign, if he agreed to play the role, that is.

Lan WangJi reads the text written in Wei WuXian’s handwriting. He reads the condition twice before fishing out his phone from his pocket and dialing a number.

LWJ: Wei Ying.

WWX: Lan Zhan!! What a pleasant surprise! You called me! Are you hurt? Where are you? I’ll come, pick you up.

LWJ: Wei Ying, why do you want to do this movie with me?

WWX: What movie? Oh… that movie! See to be honest Lan Zhan, if my character was a regular guy, I wouldn’t mind any co-star, i’m not picky, you know. But my character is gay! And have you heard the narration? They share a lot, and when I say a lot, it’s a hell lot of romantic moments, together. To do those things with a man…ew… that creeps me out. But when I saw your name as my co-star, I thought about it and well you are not just any man, Lan Zhan. You are my friend! I’d rather do it with you than with a stranger! If i’m being romantic with a man, it better be with you, my friend, who I trust completely. So… what do you say?

Lan WangJi had signed under his name the minute Wei WuXian said ‘I’d rather do it with you than with a stranger.’

LWJ: Done.

WWX: Hmm what?

LWJ: Signed the contract.

WWX: You did it!?! Yay Lan Zhan. congratulations! We are working on the same movie! Also good luck.

LWJ: Why?

WWX: Hehehe, good luck kissing me in the movie, and a lot more.

LWJ: Wei Ying!! (sounded more flushed than angry)

WWX: Hahaha, bye Lan Zhan, see you at the screen test!

When Lan WangJi looked at the director again, he was still bushing.

Director: WangJi, thank you for accepting to play this role. It would be challenging but exciting to have you as one of lead characters in this movie.  


They shake hands, a little nervous and hesitant as the director speaks again.

Director: There’s… there’s one more thing, I… can I ask you a favor?

LWJ: Sure, what is it?

Director: Since the news of this movie having an ‘Gay Arc’ has gotten out in public, I highly doubt that any of the producers, I generally work with, will be willing to take up this project. I asked Wei WuXian’s brother, Jiang Cheng to be one of the distributors of this movie. Would it be possible for you to ask your brother if he would risk to produce this movie?

LWJ: Oh! Why don’t you ask him yourself? He won’t deny you.

Director: He won’t!? Well then i’ll call him myself and fix a meeting ASAP.

With that they went their separate ways. Lan WangJi, collecting his own script, headed towards his home. The director called his secretary and asked her to call the CEO of Cloud Recess Productions Limited, Lan XiChen. Their meeting was fixed the same day, in the evening. Something came u and Lan XiChen had to cancel that meeting, much to his own dismay. More than cancelling the meeting he rescheduled it to some another day.

A week later a screen test was arranged. It was where the actors were called in and the costumes they will be wearing are tried. The director seemed to have arranged the screen test quickly and had the costumes prepared in advance for he actors. He somehow believed in his convincing skills and arranged for things beforehand. Lan WangJi went there with his brother as the director wanted to talk to him and also the only available time the busy and handsome CEO had was clashing with the screen test. The director was more than welcoming to the Lan brothers.

Director: WangJi, Lan XiChen, come this way please. Have a seat. I am sorry, Lan XiChen we had to meet this way.

LXC: Oh, actually I am happy that you suggested we meet this way. It’s been quiet some time that I last saw WangJi at work.

Director: Haha.. well then WangJi, you can join Wei WuXian in the trial area, he’s already here.

Lan WangJi nodded and left.

Director: I.. I hope it was not much trouble for you to come here.

LXC: No. None at all.

Director: Oh good! So um.. what do you think about the story and.. and movie in general?

LXC: I like it, it’s interesting. I’ll produce it.

Director: You will!!

LXC: There is hardly anything I can deny when the one asking is you!

Director: XiChen… you still….

LXC: A-Yao, when you chose your dream, all those years ago, I chose you. I will always choose you.

The said director, well known as Jin GuangYao, dearly called as A-Yao, was in tears when he heard, the man he had to let go off, still speak and act out of love for him.

Director/JGY: XiChen, I’ve told you this before that I can never repay you and I am still telling you today this, I can hardly ever repay you for your kindness and love. Just because I have said this many times, doesn’t mean it’s nothing to me, I really mean ever word of it.

LXC: Did I ask for a payment? Watching you happy, chasing your dreams and making a good life for yourself is all I need as a payment!  
The director, Jin GuangYao, was Lan XiChen’s love interest since they were in school and later when they ended up in the same college. Jin GuangYao had a dream and he left everything and everyone to chase that dream and make it come true! Lan XiChen, at that time, willingly backed out as he denied to be the one in the way of his love’s dreams. Years late when Lan XiChen took the reins of Lan Production House in his capable hands he would always be the one to help Jin GuangYao when every other production house would turn their backs at the said director. This was the third time that Lan XiChen had stepped up to help his friend in need.

JGY: XiChen, if it’s okay, can I um.. can I kiss you?

LXC: You.. what? No! I don’t want this kind of payment!

JGY: Not as payment. As.. as I don’t know what but I feel like if I don’t kiss you now I will regret it . But if you don’t want to then it’s…

LXC: A-Yao! What is it? If there’s something bothering you, know that i’m right here.

JGY: Yeah I… while writing this script I’ve realized a lot many things. And not choosing you, all those years ago, was my gravest mistake.

LXC: A-Yao!!

JGY: I could’ve built my dream with you but I guess that I’ve lost that chance.

With tears of joy in his eyes, Lan XiChen went close to Jin GuangYao to hold his hands in his own. Lan XiChen smiled and was about to lean in to kiss his love when the secretary knocked to inform them about someone’s arrival.

JGY: Something always comes up.

The director said with a sad voice. He wanted to kiss the man who not only waited for him but also kept loving for all the years he was busy with his own career.

JGY: There’s one more thing I wanted to tell you, I am not taking my fees for this one.

LXC: But..

JGY: No. Not this time XiChen. There is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind about it.

LXC: How about dinner at my place tonight? Perhaps something I could do to change your mind!

Jin GuangYao’s eyes widened comically as he heard the taller man speaks these words. But before he could say anything or protest the door to his office was slammed open and a man, previously announced walked in.

LXC: Jiang Cheng.

JC: Lan XiChen.

They shook hands.

JGY: Jiang Cheng, thank you for agreeing to meet me here.

JC: Well, if I get to talk business with you and meet my stupid brother, why wouldn’t I agree?

Jiang Cheng runs one of the most prominent firms in the country and also helps with the distribution rights for movies. This way he works in making his company earn good deal of profit ever year. Roping in Jiang Cheng as distributor means that Jin GuangYao’s movie will get maximum shows in the theaters across the country also no other movie will clash with their’s.

Jin GuangYao smiled as Lan XiChen and Jiang Cheng tallied praise about the story of the movie and, in general the director’s talent. Now Jin GuangYao would only have to focus on his actors. Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian were very talented, in their own different ways. The only thing Jin GuangYao had to do was to bring out that versatility of emotions from within them.

‘This is going to be one hell of a movie’ the director thought as he smiled imagining the adventures they will have during the making of the movie!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two brothers meet with a change in their lives. A change which was prayed by one and a chance for the other.

Wei WuXian: Wow, Lan Zhan! You look amazing in that. Man Lan Zhan, you look like an emperor in that warrior outfit! You’re just so pretty!  
The pink of Lan WangJi’s ears turned a bright shade of red at the last statement.  
Lan WangJi: Shameless!  
Wei WuXian: Huh? Shameless! Lan Zhan I did not expect that kind of a reaction from you.   
Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian were at the studios, trying out their costumes. Jin GuangYao had called them in for trials and other related discussions but apparently the director was busy with other stuff.  
Jiang Cheng: So you have high expectations from others when nothing really can be expected from you!   
At that sound Wei WuXian flipped and turned to see his brother walking towards him, with a slight frown and a faint smirk on his face.   
Wei WuXian: Jiang Cheng! Why the fuck are you here? You should’ve called me, you fool!  
Now Lan WangJi’s costume was that of a great warrior and he was rocking in it but Wei WuXian’s costume was that of a maid and only half ready. It was open in weird places and tight at other wired places. It was ridiculous. Someone surely misplaced his costume and handed him the wrong one. Even so Lan WangJi found himself staring at his friend with admiration, which was surprising for him as well, until Jiang Cheng came by.  
Wei WuXian hid himself behind Lan WangJi as he was berating his brother. Jiang Cheng’s grin grew wider with every step he took towards his brother.   
Jiang Cheng: What are you shying away for? You think I haven’t seen and known enough of your foolishness! Lan WangJi.  
Jiang Cheng shook hands with Lan WangJi. Lan WangJi nodded at his brother and Jin GuangYao, walking towards them . Lan WangJi thought there was something in the way his brother smiled. A sense of achievement, a sense of freedom or something else but it wasn’t his usual smile. Lan WangJi looked questioningly at his brother and that made Lan XiChen smile and blush, maybe. At that moment Lan WangJi knew his brother was genuinely happy but the reason for that happiness was still unknown to him. While he was thinking about his brother, Lan WangJi didn’t notice that Wei WuXian was holding him, embracing him from behind. Wei WuXian’s hands were gripping the clothes Lan WangJi was wearing from his chest and his stomach.   
Jiang Cheng: What! You’re really hiding? Come out, come on.  
Before Lan WangJi could think any further Wei WuXian turned Lan WangJi, still holding onto him, using him as shield. He would turn and move Lan WangJi whenever Jiang Cheng would try to sneak a look at Wei WuXian. Lan WangJi tried to free himself from Wei WuXian’s grip but he couldn’t. In reality he only pretended, he put his hand on Wei WuXian’s hand, which was on his stomach and chest and pretended that he was trying to free himself.   
Lan WangJi: Wei Ying!  
Wei WuXian: Lan Zhan please just… Don’t let him see me.  
Jiang Cheng: Oh come out! I’ve seen worse, you don’t look like that anymore. The outfit is only…  
Wei WuXian thought about what Jiang Cheng was saying and it was right. It was his brother and he doesn’t need to hide anything form him. So he came out from hiding behind Lan WangJi.   
Jiang Cheng: This is the most ridiculous shit you’ve ever worn!  
Wei WuXian: Oh fuck off!  
There was no point in hiding now. He was already exposed. Jiang Cheng was already laughing at him. Wei WuXian made a perfect pout and looked at his director,  
Wei WuXian: Tell me, please tell me this is not what I’m going to wear throughout the movie.  
Jin GuangYao: Absolutely not. No one is wearing that. Someone handed you the wrong outfit.   
Everyone laughed at that, Jiang Cheng was the loudest. Lan XiChen and Jin GuangYao smiled audibly while Lan WangJi’s lips twitched only. Wei WuXian was happy that he didn’t have to wear that outfit but he was embarrassed with the little misunderstanding. Lan WangJi handed Wei WuXian a black cloak and he took it readily and dropped it on his shoulder and fastened the belt. Now that he was decently clothed he started with normal conversation.   
Wei WuXian: Thanks Lan Zhan, you’re truly my only friend. Some of the others just knows how to laugh!  
Jiang Cheng: If you think that can give me any guilt, you’re sadly mistaken.   
Wei WuXian: I know, I know. Come here, you fool!  
They hugged, for a long time and then parted with a satisfying smile.  
Jiang Cheng: Your director needed help so here I am, before you blame me that I’m here only to humiliate you. I’ll the distributor of your movie.  
Wei WuXian: Oh that’s great! You think I could…  
Jiang Cheng: No.  
Wei WuXian: What! You don’t even know what I’m going to say!  
Jiang Cheng: I know what you’re going to ask and the answer to that is no, a big NO!  
Wei WuXian: Fuck you Jiang Cheng. At least hear me out!  
Jiang Cheng: You’re not the only one here, let others speak. Keep quiet and stand next to your friend.   
Wei WuXian; Are you the elder one or what!  
Wei WuXian gave a hurtful expression to Jiang Cheng as he mumbled those words and went to stand next to Lan WangJi. Everyone around smiled admiringly at the childish behavior of these two brothers and then Jin GuangYao asked Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian to change into casual clothes.   
They talked and discussed about a lot of things and then went out for dinner. At the restaurant, Lan WangJi excused himself to the washroom and Lan XiChen followed shortly after. Lan WangJi saw Lan XiChen and there were a lot of things he wanted to ask . A huge wave of questions arose in Lan WangJi but none crashed at his lips and out. Lan XiChen never needed words to understand his reserved brother, by a mere glance he knew what Lan WangJi had in his mind. Lan XiChen smiled and took a few steps towards his brother.   
Lan XiChen: So you signed the movie, congratulations!  
Lan WangJi gave him a look that had him laughing.  
Lan XiChen: Alright, I know what you’re thinking. Is it that obvious! Well, what can I say, I am happy. A-Yao and I, we talked and we’re together!  
There was a serene smile on Lan XiChen’s face when he said those words and Lan WangJi couldn’t help that small and almost unnoticeable smile of his own. Lan WangJi hugged his brother and said  
Lan WangJi: I’m happy you’re happy.  
Lan WangJi was not a person to openly show his emotions, much less put them to words. And so when he does both, it overwhelms Lan XiChen. Lan XiChen couldn’t help but hug back tighter, hold the embrace a little longer and feel, the rarely shown gestures of love by his little brother spread across his chest, a little warmer. When they let go of them embrace, Lan XiChen was smiling sweetly and a mild expression was spread across Lan WangJi’s face.  
Lan XiChen: He loved me all along, now he accepts it and wants to be with me. It was always him for me and I’m so happy!   
Suddenly changing the topics Lan XiChen said,  
Lan XiChen: WangJi, I didn’t expect you to sign this movie right away! A-Yao can be very good with his words, are you sure you want to do this?  
Lan WangJi hesitated before he replied.  
Lan WangJi: He… HE said he wouldn’t make the movie without me. The character is dynamic and would help me bring out my versatility.   
Lan XiChen: Yes I agree but what do you think?  
Lan WangJi: I don’t know. I like the story and my character but I don’t know how I’d be perceived by the audience.  
Lan XiChen: Your public image decides your career, you’ve received so many actions films because of this image. I’m a bit concerned about this aspect. You think about it carefully and do what you want, WangJi. If you want to drop this project you are free to do so and no one will pressurize you, I guarantee you that.  
Lan XiChen was right, Lan WangJi’s image was his career. If the audience perceived his role in a different light, his career would be as good as over! La WangJi was free to walk out and no one would stop him but he must decide.   
Lan WangJi wanted to be a part of this movie because he could relate with the character but this was a very different character, he understood this man but he didn’t want this to be the last movie of his career.   
Sensing the dilemma raging in his brother, Lan XiChen changed the topic.  
Lan XiChen: Are you going to the party with Wei WuXian?  
Lan WangJi: Wei Ying is throwing a party?  
Lan XiChen: No, HuaiSang is. Wei WuXian told me he wants you to accompany him to the party, didn’t he tell you about it?  
Lan WangJi didn’t answer but he thinking hard about any mention of a party.  
Lan XiChen: He will, let’s not keep them waiting anymore.  
Lan WangJi nodded , Lan XiChen was hardly out of the washroom when Wei WuXian entered. HE smiled seeing the Lan brothers in the washroom.  
Wei WuXian: I came to fetch you guys.  
Lan XiChen: Did we keep you waiting so long? My apologies.  
Wei WuXian: Not that long really. Actually I wanted to ask you if its okay if I abduct your brother for the night?  
Lan XiChen: I’m okay if he’s okay.  
Wei WuXian: Of course he’s okay. He said yes!  
Lan WangJi: Wei Ying, what are you talking about/  
Wei WuXian: Didn’t I tell you that HuaiSang a party and we’re going?  
Lan WangJi: No, you didn’t.  
Wei WuXian: I didn’t? (Wei WuXian said with an almost sincere face) Well I’m telling you now and you’re coming with me, okay?  
Lan WangJi: Mn… We should not keep them waiting anymore. Shall I wait for you outside? (Lan WangJi said that looking at Wei WuXian.)  
Wei WuXian: (with a shine in his eyes and grin on his lips) No, I just came here as I thought you might need me assistance Lan Zhan.  
Wei WuXian laughed shamelessly, Lan XiChen walked out of the rest room with a sweet smile and Lan WangJi was red all over his face. Lan WangJi hardly ignored that comment when another came in.  
Wei WuXian: Seriously Lan Zhan, what took you so long? And you sure you don’t need my help with anything?  
Lan WangJi couldn’t take it anymore e must say or do something to stop the reddening of his entire being.  
Lan WangJi: Shameless!  
Wei WuXian: Hahaha, Lan Zhan! Hahaha, you are so sweet! You know I wanted you to say that, haha. Lan Zhan you have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that.  
Back to the table, Lan XiChen sat next to Jin GuangYao, Lan WangJi sat next to Wei WuXian and so Wei WuXian was sitting between his friend and his brother, Jiang Cheng. They barely took seats when We WuXian spoke again. (Wei WuXian had to say that when in reality Lan WangJi said that just a few hours ago.)  
Wei WuXian: So before we order I want to ask you one last time, its really okay if I take Lan Zhan with me tonight, right?  
Lan XiChen looked at Wei WuXian with some doubts forming in his head.  
Lan XiChen: Yes I have no problem but why are you asking again?  
Wei WuXian: because we have to go now, of course if that’s okay with you?  
Wei WuXian looked at both brother and director, both smiled.  
Lan XiChen: I see. Yes I think that is alright, you can go enjoy yourselves.  
Wei WuXian: Great! Thanks for understanding. I’ll see you tomorrow and I’ll take good care of your brother.  
Lan WangJi was hesitant to leave his brother and their director like that.  
Lan WangJi: Wei Ying…  
Wei WuXian: No Lan Zhan. I will it take no for an answer. You’re coming with me and that’s final.  
Lan XiChen smiled at how sweetly this friend of his little brother made him comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. He can’t imagine his brother standing this huge mountains of excitement when Lan WangJi himself was a calm ocean. They were an, at times an odd pair of friends and at time complimenting each other as if… Lan XiChen stopped himself. He didn’t want to think what they could be, so he turned to face Jin GuangYao.  
Lan XiChen: Lets only eat here, I’ll make you dessert at my place. Well, I mean at WangJi’s place.  
Jin GuangYao: Is WangJi okay with that? Does he know? Did you tell him?  
Lan XiChen smiled at Jin GuangYao’s nervousness. Lan XiChen wanted this ever since he knew the meaning of this, the thing he felt in his heart. Lan XiChen wanted to love and be loved by this man only and finally he will have it. His excitement was creating a bump in his pants, he was having a difficult time ignoring it. Now that he has this chance at love he wouldn’t lose for the world.  
Lan WangJi was with Wei WuXian into the mysterious night and Lan XiChen back to the familiar world of love and comfort, both waiting eagerly and nervously for the night to unveil itself!

**Author's Note:**

> The title is cliche, I know that. But I had a hard time coming up with it. So if you have any suggestions, kindly find your way to the comments and let me know.  
> Kudos are more than welcomed!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this one.


End file.
